The present invention relates to an apparatus for folding the top closures of containers of quadrilateral cross section having a bottom and filled with a fluid food or the like into the form of a gabled roof before the top closure is sealed.
The top closure of the container comprises two pairs of opposed quadrilateral panels which are connected together in the form of a tube of square to rectangular cross section. Conventionally, the top closure is folded into the form of a gabled roof in its entirety by inwardly folding only one of the two pairs of quadrilateral panels, so that the top closure, which is not folded to a full extent, is not always satisfactorily sealable in the subsequent step. This tendency becomes pronounced when the container is made of a resilient material since the folded top closure readily unfolds owing to the resiliency.